1. Technical Field
This invention relates to flag-supporting mounts and, more particularly, to a flag-supporting mount for recreational vehicles and the like.
2. Prior Art
One method of showing support for a sports club, professional organization, political group or country is by flying pennants, logos, flags or indicia on a vehicle. Various patents have proposed different methods of securing a pennant, logo, flag or indicia on a vehicle. Each existing patent, however, has its drawbacks and limitations.
One example shows a vehicle window-mounted mast. One of the disadvantages of the vehicle window-mounted flag is the excessive noise they produce when the vehicle is in motion. The noise originates from two sources, one being the flapping of the flag by wind gust, and the other being road noise resulting from the fact that the door or window cannot be tightly shut. Another disadvantage of the vehicle window-mounted flag is the road hazard they could cause should the vehicle window be lowered when the vehicle is in motion. There is tendency for wind force to forcefully remove the flag from the window, thus causing a hazard for other vehicles on the road.
Another example shows a flag system limited only to the hood of a vehicle. A flag that is so positioned cannot easily be seen, and thus the purpose of the flag system is essentially lost. A further example describes a car door flag holder, whereby, upon closing of the door a flag holder bracket will be securely clamped between the door and doorjamb. Whereas, upon opening the door, the flag holder bracket will unfortunately fall off.
Yet another example shows a vehicle antenna mounting flag. Drawback in this design is that the wind force generated by the flag is transferred to the antenna. The force may exceed the antenna's structural capabilities and thus cause the antenna to damage. Moreover, not all vehicles are equipped with a rod antenna. Similarly, suction cup and magnetic base mounted flag masts exhibit the disadvantage of being adversely affected by wind force, when the force is transferred to the holding bases. Should the holding base separate from where it was stuck, the disengagement may cause the invention to act as a projectile, thus creating a hazard situation to other road users. Moreover, pennants, logos, flags or indicia that depend on magnetic forces are limited to metallic vehicle panels.
Accordingly, a need remains for a flag-supporting mount for recreational vehicles and the like in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing flag-supporting mount that is easy to use, attractive in design, and has the ability to display one's affiliation with multiple groups, countries or organizations. Instead of being unable to express interest and pride in a particular social event or gathering, a person can use the flag-supporting mount to display their support and pride. Such a flag-supporting mount provides a quick and easy way to hoist selected flags for display in a prominent location of the vehicle.